Pratt Aegon
'History:' Born to Athena and Gideon Aegon, who was an lecturer in a nearby college. Gideon never wanted Pratt and chose to ignore his child's existance. Pratt chose to leave his father at the edge of 7 and lived on the streets. At the age of 8, Ryan Figgs; a mortal street magician, chose to take Pratt as his adoptive child and apprentice. Pratt eventually was able to use his skills to trick and steal from people and to support himself which attracted the Legion of Thieves to his presence. 'Appearance:' As with most children of Athena, Pratt was born with blond hair and grey eyes. He chose to dye his hair black sometime in his adolescent age. Pratt usually wears long sleeves to help with this magic tricks. Despite the lack of training at camp, Pratt is still athletic. He's able to outrun most people after one of this scams as well as being able to hold his own against fights. 'Personality:' Cocky and loud, is usually the loudest one in the room and the most vocal. Mischievious by nature, Pratt likes to show off his tricks; usually at the expense of others. Pratt is a Kleptomaniac; he is addicted to stealing. He tries to quell this by stealing from his friends and making Dawn return them for him He is also a bit of a flirt, readily flirting with girls and using his charm for both flirting and as well as his scams. However, Pratt is aromantic and any flirting is shallow at best Despite this, Pratt is still a child of Athena at heart; and thus he is a master strategist. Though he doesn't spit out facts like other children of Athena as a magician never tells his secrets; he still respects and accepts knowledge and is not beyond a clash of minds. Also Pratt is extremely loyal to his friends and allies, which is also his fatal flaw. 'Powers:' True-Sight: 'Pratt is one of the few demigods with this unique ability, Pratt is able to perceive someone's true colours and see into their souls. Though he is unaware he does gave this ability and believes that every card he chooses is at random, he is able to unknowillingly channel this ability through his Tarot card deck and from it determine someone's true identity. 'Attributes: Genius Intellect: 'As a child of Athena, he shares the high level of intelligence all children of Athena have. '''Master Strategist: '''Pratt is a expert as the use of 'sleight of hand' and uses that to his advantage when it comes to strategising. '''Art of Magic: '''Trained at the art of 'magic', Pratt uses his abilities to con and scam people. '''Hand-to-hand Combat: '''Living on the streets and with Ryan Figgs, Pratt is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. Though he has no formal training and is more or less a brawler. '''Knife Proficiency: '''Under the training of Dawn, Pratt has become skilled at the use of small bladed weapons; especially the use of his Katar. '''Firearm Proficiency: '''After joining the Legion as well as having the vast variety of weapons in their arsenal, Pratt has trained himself in the use of firearms. 'Weapons and Tools: Decks of cards: 'Pratt has several card decks at his disposal. *A special deck of cards with the edges laced with sharp metal. Pratt can use them offensively in a similar way to throwing knifes. *Tarot cards he uses on a regular basis to trick people he has the ability to see into the future or to unknowillingly channel his True-Sight. *A normal deck used simply for tricks. '''Baton: '''Pratt's main weapon, a blungeoning weapon use to knock people out or to break bones. '''Tyr: '''A new addition to Pratt's arsenal, mainly to face off against monsters. A deadly Katar (Push Dagger) that takes the form of a switchblade in mistform. '''Handgun: '''Another weapon in Pratt's arsenal, he loads it with variety of bullets (Celestial Bronze, Silver, Iron) to fend off against different creatures. 'Fatal-Flaw: Over-Loyalty: 'Pratt is extremely loyal to his allies and teammates, at times this loyal seems to be blind. 'Relationships: Ryan Figgs: 'The main father figure in Pratt's life; this man has thought Pratt all he knows. 'Dawn: His best friend and companion, Pratt is loyal to her saying "Wherever you go, I go', even leaving the Legion of Thieves just to be by her side. Xaro: Though he has respect for their leader, Xaro is simply an acquaintance to Pratt. 'Trivia:' *Pratt's name means 'clever trickster'. For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 18:34, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Children of Athena Category:Males Category:Original Character Category:Greek Demigod Category:The Legion of Thieves